Funeral For A Friend
by BloodCharm
Summary: SECOND IN THE GRAND ILLUSION SERIES! The title is the song by Elton John. 24 hours after Severus Snape's horrible death. I would like people to read Tonight I Wanna Cry first.PLEASE R&R BOTH! THANKS!


Albus woke the next morning with a heavy heart. He was still in the hospital wing. He looked to his left and saw the bloody corpse of his child. Albus felt fresh tears in his eyes as he remembered what happened a day ago. It had been only twenty four hours since his pericous, confused, and hurt child drew his last breath. Today marked the first of many days he would no longer see Severus Snape again. He had to tell many people about Severus' passing. He had to tell the Ministry, the Order, the students, and worst of all the staff. He figured he would start with the staff and leave the students for last. He would be a long time with the Order and the Ministry. He had told Minerva to tell the staff to meet him in the hospital wing once breakfast was over; he also told Minerva to cancel all classes for the next week. Albus watched as the staff enetered. He covered up Severus' body so they couldnt see him.

"Thank you all for coming." Albus said; his voice cracking slightly.

"Albus, whats wrong? Has something happened?" asked Filius.

"Are you okay Headmaster?" asked Hagrid. Albus nodded' even though he was not. He flet like his heart had been ripped out.

"Where is Severus? I havent seen him all day." Sybill said. Albus felt the tears falling down his face.

"Albus, please. What is wrong?" asked Pomona.

Everyone looked at each other. They saw Remus Lupin, Poppy Pomfery, and Minerva McGonagall had the same look on their faces as Albus. It was several minutes before someone spoke.

"No! Albus, please, it cant be true!" yelled Hooch. Albus nodded and headed towards the bed where Severus; lifeless body lay. Albus pulled the sheet back so they could only see his face. They didnt need to know what the werewolf did to Severus' chest. He looked up to see the reaction of the staff. Poppy, Remus' and Minerva had the same reaction they had twenty four hours ago. Hagrid was sobbing with his head in his hands. Rolanda Hooch and Pomona Sprout broke down crying and collasped to their knees. Filius had walked over to the bed; followed by Sybill Trelaweny and Charity Burbage. He watched as Sybill reached out her hand and touched Severus' face; hoping it was a dream. Sadly, it as not a dream. Sybill had stumbled backwards, pulling the sheet with her. Filius gasped at the sight of Severus' chest.

"Oh my God!" Charity screamed.

The rest of the staff looked up when they heard Charity scream. When they saw Severus' chest, some of the staff looked like they were going to be sick; while the others looked away and cried even harder. Poppy quickly took the sheet and covered his body.

"What did this to him?" asked Pomoma.

"Voldemort found out he was spying for us and had a werewolf attack him." Everyone looked at Remus. "No, Severus said it was not Remus who attacked him."

"He talked to you?" asked Hooch.

"Yes, but he had a very hard time. He used sign language, but he did talk, but he ended up not being able to breath." Poppy said through new tears.

"He also said we are the only group of people who never hurt him. We also changed his way of thinking. He started to think he was useless." Minerva said.

"What are we going to do? The childern must know. What about Severus' parents, do they know?" asked Filius.

"Severus and his parents did not get along. They abused him and died while he was in his sixth year. And with no living relatives he became an orphan." Albus informed everyone.

"How long have you known this?" asked Charity.

"I've known about the abuse since he was in his third year. It became clear when he would flinch away and whe he kept coming back hurt. Well, up until his parents died." Albus amitted.

"You knew! And you let him return to that horrible place he had to call home for years! We are suppose to protect the students! Merlin knows we never protected Severus until he turned spy for us! Now look where that got him! Hes dead Albus!" yelled McGonagall.

"I had no proof. He never told me about his home life until after he started to spy for us. I thought I was wrong, but sadly he had to go through it." Albus pulled the sheet back so he could see Severus' face. Albus reached out a shakey hand and touched Severus' face.

"Headmaster, Im sorry! I had to deal with some-" Flich stopped when he saw Severus' still form lying on the bed.

"What happened? Is...is he..." Argus couldnt say it.

"Yes, Argus, Severus passed away yesterday. He was discovered by Voldemort and a werewolf attacked him; on Voldemorts orders." Flich walked over to the bed and looked at Snape. Albus watched as he started to cry.

"I still have to tell Fudge and the rest of the Order and I will inform the students at dinner. You may all leave." Most of the staff nodded and left. Only Remus and Charity stayed behind.

"Thank you Severus, I am sure the rest of the staff will stop by and say thanks when they are less upset. I hope your happy and safe up their in Heaven." Charity leaned down and kissed Severus' forehead and rushed out of the hospital wing with fresh new tears. On her way out she passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione; they were taking Harry to the hospital wing when they noticed the teachers with tears in their eyes.

"Whats got them all upset?" asked Ron.

"I dont know, but it cant be good." Hermione said. Harry's eyes widened when he remembered what he saw the pervious day. "No! He cant be dead!" Harry yelled and limped off to the hospital wing.

"Mate, whose dead?" asked Ron. "Hes on our side! He cant die! We need him!"

The trio burst into the hospital wing and saw Snape lying on the bed. Harry thought he was sleeping, but when Dumbledore covered Severus' head with the sheet he knew Severus had died.

"No! Professor Dumbledore, he cant be dead!" Remus and Albus turned to see Harry running towards them; Remus grabbed him before he reached the bed.

"No! He cant be! He was talking to you yesterday!" Harry cried.

"Harry, Im sorry, but he couldnt fight anymore. I know you wouldnt want him to suffer." Remus said. "But we need him to win the war!"

"Harry, he was in a lot of pain. You saw his injuries, I think it was better this way." Ron and Hermione walked towards the bed by the others.

"Ummm, who are you guys talking about?" asked Ron. "Ron, Hermione. Last night Professor Snape was brought here after he was discovered as our spy. He was-"

"Remus I dont think they should know." Albus interupted. "This is war. And they are affected as much as Severus was." Remus turned to face Ron and Hermione, again. "As I was saying; Severus was attacked by a werewolf on Voldemorts orders. The werewolf-" Remus broke off and turned to Albus.

"I cant tell them; I dont want to show them, but I think it will be easier." said Remus. Albus nodded and walked over to the bed; he paused when he was about to pull the sheet back. "I want to warn you. What you are about to see is very guersome. If you may leave."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and then back at the Headmaster. "We have seen some gursome stuff before. We can handle this." Ron said proudly.

"We shall see if this is true." Albus said and pulled the sheet down to Severus' waist; exposing his chest. Ron was the first one to look away.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, I thought you had seen this this gursome before."

"You didnt say it ripped his chest open!" Hermione slapped Ron on the back of his head. "Im sorry Professor Dumbledore." Ron said glareing at Hermione. Albus nodded.

"If you will excuse me. I have to go talk with the Minister and inform the Order." He rushed out just as Madame Pomfery came in. She covered Severus' body and sadly looked at Remus and the trio.

"Poor Albus. Hes trying to keep his feelings at bay." Poppy said. "I know. This is going to be really hard on him." Remus said.

"Why would he take it really hard? I meand I know Snape was one of his teachers, but still." Hermione pointed out.

"This may be hard for you to believe, but Professor Dumbledore cares abou-" She paused, closed her eyes, sighed, and started again. "Professor Dumbledore cared about Professor Snape very much. He refured to him as the son he never had. As you can tell this will be very hard on him." Poppy turned to Harry. "Is your leg still bothering you?" Harry nodded. "Follow me."

Meanwhile Dumbledore had just finished informing the Minister and now he was on his way to Order headquaters. He walked in and saw everyone waiting. "Hello, Albus. How are you?" asked Sirius.

"Not good, Sirius." Dumbledore said, truthfully. "Whats happened? Are the childern okay?" asked Molly; clearly panicing.

"They are fine. Its about Severus."

"What about Sinvellus?" asked Sirius. "You will never call him that again!" Albus yelled at Sirius; who flinched. "And I came to inform you he was discovered and Voldemort ordered a werewolf to attack him. He passed away last night in the hospital wing." He looked at each Order memeber and saw they were all clearly upset. Even Black! He rushed out of the room before they could asked him questions.

He arrived back at Hogwarts in time for dinner, granted he was a little late. He walked right up to the front. 'Might as well tell them while they are stareing at me.' Albus thought.

"If I may have your attention, I have an anmoucement to make. Your classes have been canceled to honor someone who died." He now had everyones attention. "Last night Professor-" He broke off when Poppy Pomfery burst through the door and whispered something in Dumbledore's ear.

"What? Are you sure?" Poppy nodded. "Students, please return to your dorms! Staff please follow me!"

The students went back to their dorms and the staff went to the hospital wing. "Albus, what is going on?" asked Rolanda. "Let Poppy explain." he replied.

"Well, I wanted to move Severus' body, but when I removed the sheet it...wasnt him!"

"What! Remove the sheet, please Poppy." Charity said. Poppy removed the sheet and the person under the sheet was...Luicus Malfoy!

"What? But how? Where is Severus?" asked Filius.

At that moment Fawkes flew in and dropped a not at the Headmasters feet and preached on top of his shoulder. He opened the letter and read it. 'What! He cant be! Can he?' Albus thought.

"What does it say, Albus?" asked Remus. Albus sat on the edge of one of the beds and handed the letter to Lupin. Remus read it aloud.

"Dear Old Coot,  
>By now you have noticed Severus Snape's body does not lay in that bed. But I know where he is. Tell Luicus, I am sorry he had to die that way. Anyway if you want to know who I am send a reply with the bird to tell me where. To where you are or stay where I am. Im in the Headmasters office. Sincerly, well, you'll see."<p>

They looked at each other; then Remus worte, "you come to us." and sent it with Fawkes, he flew off and the Professors and Poppy drew their wands. A few minutes later the hospital wing doors opened to reveale Luicus Malfoy walking in.

"Who are you? You are not Luicus Malfoy. He is lying dead on that bed!" Sybill yelled.

"Oh, silly me, I almost forgot." The fake Luicus said.

Everyone watched as the fake Luicus slipped a small ring that had a snake engraved on the front and it was Slytherin colors. The form of the real person took place and when they all saw who it was they were shocked.

"Thats better. Now would you mind lowering your wands." They did as the visitor asked. Albus got up off the bed and went over to the man.

"Severus? Is that really you?" "Yes, Headmaster."  
> <p>


End file.
